


Famous Last Words

by Splat_Dragon



Series: Drabble Night [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Night, Funny, Gen, I hope, Prompt: Road trip, Well Young-ish, Wordcount: 100, Young Arthur Morgan, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews, Young John Marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Dutch, Hosea thought mournfully, was too much of an optimist.Arthur and John didn't get along on the best of days. Someone was going to be dead within the first hour of being stuck together in a wagon.
Series: Drabble Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565485
Kudos: 28





	Famous Last Words

"Dutch... are you sure?"

Dutch chuckled, looking at Hosea over his shoulder as he clambered up into the passenger's seat of the wagon. "Of course I'm sure! What can go wrong?"

'What can go wrong?' Famous last words, Hosea thought mournfully, climbing into the driver's seat, not as spry as the younger man.

"Constipated as always, Hosea?" he chuckled, enjoying the look of dread on his friend's face. "Come on, just relax. It'll be _fun_!"

There was a yell-"ARTHUR!"-and a crash, and Hosea looked over his shoulder to see John being flung out of the wagon.

'Fun' indeed.


End file.
